It's a Promise
by Bitway
Summary: Yugo was stupidly stubborn and if he did find a way to leave this island, their home, then... "Then I guess you're going to need someone to look after you." {for pawnshipweek2k17, prompt: crossover}


"You're going to get hurt if you try to sit on the tree again." A young boy states calmly, easily masking his worries behind his usual strict tone. He wanted to sound more mature, like an adult, but also knew he could taunt the other kid with an 'I told you so' if he were to fall off.

The other boy, who was completely disregarding his stale warning, already has hands gripping onto the crooked tree's trunk. The tree itself looked as if it were falling over, just about to hit the ground yet not touching it, only to begin lifting up where the leaves sprouted at it's end. An odd shape for a tree with odd fruit.

"I won't get hurt, Yuri!" He wears a proud grin as he manages to lift his small body up onto the trunk, setting himself down and now being able to look down on the other boy for once (he usually did, being the taller of the two but there's was a strong sense of satisfaction when he gazed upon him now).

Yuri can only roll his eyes, taking steps towards where the other boy sat, stopping near the base of the trunk. He disliked having to look up at him, it made him feel...small. Smaller than usual.

"You should come up here to! You get a better view!" The boy even eagerly pats the side next to him. There was so much room, possibly even room for another or two of their size.

"I am not going to risk injury over trying to sit up on a broken tree, _Hugo_."

Hearing that 'nickname' of his causes that happiness to vanish, a pout replacing it. "Stop calling me that! You know my name! Ugh!"

The shorter one grins, looking pleased before letting his back rest against part of the trunk. "I know. And you don't have to correct me for the fifty-eight time."

There's a quiet pause between the two as Yugo attempts to recall each time the other had called him something other than his actual name. Too bad he didn't have more than ten fingers and couldn't remember each time he had tried to correct him. Had it really been that many times since they've met? "...You've been keeping count?"

"Of course, I have." _Not_. But it seemed more impressive that way. A little playful lie wouldn't hurt anyway and he's certain that he could mess with the number, confuse the boy whenever he pleased.

"You're such a nerd!" Yugo shouts and it causes the other male to actually turn his head.

"Nerd?" He gasps as a hand goes over his chest, looking offended. It wasn't the brightest or wittiest of names to be called, but not something he expected to be called from, well, anyone. "You're _seriously_ calling me that?"

"Mhm!"

"Better than a stupid dreamer like you."

"Hey!" Now it's Yugo's turn to look hurt, a more genuine expression compared to Yuri's. It stings seeing that expression and part of him wishes he could take it back or at least apologize to it. "I'm not a stupid dreamer! You know there's more stuff out there and I'm going to see it all! My dreams will all come true while your stupid face is stuck in some book!" He shouts and fights back some stupid tears. He's sure not to let any fall. Big boys don't cry.

There's an annoyed growl from Yuri and he's glaring at the other boy. It's a scary expression for a seven year old. Yugo is even scared, letting out a gasp as a hand grips onto the tree. He's really hoping the other boy isn't thinking of shoving him off. But, that shove never comes, just that glare keeping on him until he decides he'd rather look elsewhere, keep his lavender eyes upon the ocean's waves instead.

It's quiet, the only sound interrupting it is the occasional sniffle escaping Yugo. He tries to stop and finds it easier without Yuri continuing to poke fun at him being some silly dreamer. When Yuri does decide to make a sound, take in a breath, it startles the other. It almost makes the shorter hesitant on speaking again.

"What's so fascinating about exploring the world anyway?" It's his way of starting an apology. He's not going to say it, but slowly make up for the words the other found too offensive. He doubts the other would even understand what he's trying to do here.

Yugo glances over to Yuri, wondering why he's asking this if he's a 'stupid dreamer'. He really can't find a reason, yet it's a question he's more than happy to answer. "I read this book once." (Yuri has to stop himself from commenting on Yugo actually reading a book. The image is practically impossible to form in his mind.) "It talked about all sorts of different worlds! Not just ours and what's beyond the sea, but further out! Like- like...um, like beyond the stars!" Small hands point upward, Yuri's gaze follows.

"There aren't any stars out right now you now."

"But that's where they are! They're not on the ground, silly."

"That's not what I- never mind." He restrains himself from sighing and tries not to fight with him so much. The last thing he needs is a sobbing mess to deal with. "And why do these worlds...why do you want to leave?"

"I-!" A pause to think. He smiles. "I don't know!"

"You...don't know?" He raises a brow, concerned, confused.

"Nope! I just want to see everything and explore. It'll be fun. There'll be new things and new people to meet. It's better than staying here all our lives, don't you think? Cuz, imagine If you stay here, you can't find more of those pretty plants you like so much."

 _Pretty plants, that's what he's calling them?_ "I know where I can find them and know how to grow them as well." But that gets him thinking about other 'pretty' plants. What was out there? More beautiful specimens? Would they be able to survive another world's climate? Soil? God, Yugo's curiosity was beginning to be infectious.

"You're no fun..." Yugo mutters.

Silence fills again, but now it's filled with a tapping of shoes against wood as Yugo swings his feet back and forth. It doesn't last long.

"So...you're really intent on leaving when you're older?"

His swinging feet come to a stop. "Yeah. I'll go beyond the seas and stars! I'll have my own cool vehicle and I'll travel the worlds with it!"

Yuri looks to him and...he can see how dedicated he is to this. So much for keeping him around, the only other kid that really puts up with him after all of his playful bullying. (If that's what one wanted to call it or see it as.) He could try and try, poke fun at his dream and call it stupid countless times, but he wouldn't be able to make him stay. Yugo was stupidly stubborn and if he did find a way to leave this island, their home, then...

"Then I guess you're going to need someone to look after you."

"I don't think Yuya's dad is going to volunteer to come with me."

"Why would he go-? No, you idiot!" He huffs out, stomping on the ground as he walks over and stands in front of Yugo. " _I'm_ going to go with you and make sure you don't do anything stupid!"

Upon hearing that Yugo blinks. Once. Twice. Stares before it seems to finally hit his head that Yuri would come with him (and he conveniently ignores his 'reason' for tagging along with him). In an instant, he's hopped off the tree and instantly putting his arms around the other boy. It's a tight, happy embrace that involves swinging the other a bit as he lets out squeals of excitement.

"That's great! We'll make sure to pick up pretty plants for you along the way, okay? Oh! That means I'll have to start planning for two people! Hmm..." His hold on Yuri begins to weaken as he begins to think on this. Eventually moving away thanks to a literal push from the other.

"You didn't have to go and do that..." The boy mutters with slight pink cheeks, dusting himself off. Sadly, for him, his comment goes unheard as Yugo is much to preoccupied thinking of what he has to do now to prepare for another person on his world traveling voyage.

"Hey, Yuri?"

"Hm?"

"If you're coming with me, then we should share a paopu fruit!" Fingers point over to the part of the crooked tree that holds star shaped fruit, eyes sparkling to the thought. "You know how the legend goes, don't you?"

"Yeah," he sighs before continuing in a monotone voice, "'if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.' You don't seriously believe that nonsense, do you?"

"It's not nonsense! It has to be true! And it'll mean you'll be in my life no matter where we go!"

"You make it sound as if I'm going to be separated from you. Which, I won't be. Therefore, we don't need to share one."

"But...Yuri! It's part of the things- the required things for you if you want to come with me!"

"...Fine."

"Okay, it's a promise! You better promise it or else I won't let you on my ship."

"It's...a promise."


End file.
